Pervertido
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: El beso es caliente, sensual y húmedo. Pietro lucha contra la lengua del arquero y muerde suave cuando siente que va perdiendo. El mutante no entiende que sucede, pero no le importa. Solo quiere que Clint sugiera besandolo [Hawksilver]
**N/A:** Okey, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir lemon, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Pervertido.**

* * *

Aprieta los puños fuertemente con coraje, retiene en su pecho el gruñido que desea salir debido al enojo que le cubre el cuerpo y la vergüenza que tiñe sus mejillas como si nuevamente fuera un niño de quince años. Respira ondo tratando de calmar a su rápido corazón y exhala lento para no terminar de mandar todo a la mierda y correr lo más lejos del maldito _viejo verde_ que lo ve con lascivia, sentado desde la orilla de la cama con pose despreocupada y un vaso con whisky posando en su mano derecha.

Las cortinas de la habitación están corridas y las ventanas cerradas, opacando cualquier sonido del exterior. Las luces se mantenian tenues para generar un ambiente mas intimo y un olor dulzon bailaba en el aire. El silencio los rodeaba y el velocista se había quedado sin chistes ocurrentes o algún comentario que lo sacara del incomodo momento que lo hacía sufrir.

Se siente estúpido posando para el viejo en aquel traje de conejito a juego que no debió usar él. Pero claro. Pietro fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para perder una apuesta con Natasha y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

Clint sonríe petulante y con un suave movimiento de su mano libre le ordena abandonar la pared en la que esta apoyado para ir donde él.

Pietro frunce el ceño, pero acata lo ordenado. Con la barbilla en alto y pasos lentos pero agresivos, que seguramente lograba matar el ambiente sensual, avanza. A Clint no parece importarle demasiado, la sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro y espera a que el menor estuviera a su lado.

El traje negro, de pequeño corte en V y delgado sobre las lineas de su trasero, se cierne a él como una segunda piel y las largas orejas en su cabeza se balancean al son de sus pasos. Sus pies descalzos cosquillean al sentir el alfombrado bordó, pero el menor ignora todo y se enfoca en el maldito hombre que goza de tener ese poder sobre él. De poder hacer lo que quiera sabiendo que Pietro no puede negarselo si es que no quería tener a la espía rusa sobre su cabeza. Gracias pero no gracias. Pietro prefería tener sus minutos de humillación y evitarse a la peligrosa mujer pelirroja. _Que Odin se apiadara de la pobre alma de Steve, si que iba a necesitarla si es que pensaba en seguir en una relación con aquella tramposa._

El velocista finalmente se para frente a Clint sin decir nada, baja su vista y lo enfrenta aún con sus mejillas ardiendole en vergüenza. No se suponía que debía ser él quien fundara el traje atrevido, sino la misma Viuda Negra. Pietro solo había querido verla en un conjunto de Conejita Playboy y las cosas le habían salido tan desastrosamente mal que en vez de tener a una sensual rusa paseando entre los pasillos de la Torre Avengers, estaba él recibiendo la vergüenza de su vida ¿Lo peor? El viejo tenía el privilegio de verlo.

 _Quería_ _darse un tiro._ Pero aquello seria demasiado patético, a su decir.

De pronto, y sin que pudiera prevenirlo, Clint toma de una de sus muñecas, rodeandole con firmeza, y tira con fuerza de él obligandolo a caer en el regazo del arquero. Una protesta se ahoga en su boca y respinga al sentir una mano ajena apoderarse de su cadera. El apriete exige a que no se moviera y aquello lo llena de incredulidad.

\- ¿Que crees que haces, viejo? -logra decir Pietro, detenido aquella mano traviesa que estuvo dispuesta a descender hasta su trasero.

\- ¿Debo dibujartelo, niño? -responde burlón el espía, pegando el cuerpo del mutante al suyo con rapidez.

Pietro quiere responderle con algún comentario mordaz y astuto, pero no puede debido a que los labios de Clint se posa sobre los suyos en un beso posesivo. Gime con sorpresa sin poder evitarlo y el rubio toma la ventaja introduciendo su lengua, invitándolo a jugar también.  
La lengua de Barton delinea con suavidad su labio inferior, atravesando un recorrido que abarca el interior de su boca y que termina en una lucha con su propia lengua, invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. Las manos hacen presión y el menor se despierta de su pequeño letargo, aquello lo tomo desprevenido.

Pietro suspira y devuelve el beso, llevando sus manos al rededor del cuello del mayor y rodeando con sus piernas la cintura ajena impidiéndole escapar, aunque por como reaccionaba el otro, el mutante dudaba que eso fuera a pasar. Pasea sus dedos por la nuca del arquero y llega hasta la creciente de su cabello para tirar de él con impaciencia.

El beso es caliente, sensual y húmedo. Pietro lucha contra la lengua del arquero y muerde suave cuando siente que va perdiendo. Succiona el labio inferior lastimado de Clint y aprieta su agarre cuando siente al contrario reírse. Clava sus uñas en su nuca en son de venganza y mese su cadera sin darse cuenta, haciendo a los dos gemir de placer y sorpresa.

Escucha un sonido duro chocar contra el suelo, como la que hace un vaso al impactar contra una superficie plana pero este no llega a cristalizarse, y rápidamente siente la mano de Barton tomar sus cabellos blancos y tirar de ellos con fuerza, separando bruscamente sus bocas. Un largo hilo de saliva cae por su comisura generándole unas leves cosquillas, pero la ignora como le es capaz. Lanza una queja por la acción del agente y mira fijamente a su acompañante de mala manera. Siente que sus labios hormiguean al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, pero finge que no ha producido nada en él. Sonríe guason y ladea la cabeza en son divertida.

\- ¿Que sucede, viejo? -pregunta con su acento marcado- ¿Acaso no te gusto?

Pietro balancea nuevamente las caderas, adelante y atrás. Lo siente duro dentro de aquellos jeans ajustados, mueve un poco más sus caderas sin poder evitarlo. Él también tiene una vergonzosa erección solo por el beso que se han dado y aquello le sienta patético aunque estuviese disfrutando de la fricción que él mismo genera. La tela del sexy traje de mujer es demasiado delgada y su miembro siente perfectamente el duro telar del jeans, aquello solo provoca que quiera mas. Porque lo necesita, solo un poco.

Clint vuelve a sorprenderlo y toma con sus manos su cadera, aprieta con fuerza y gira su cuerpo en dirección a la cama. Su espalda choca duro contra el colchón y su cuerpo es cubierto rápidamente por el del espía, quien toma atrevidamente sus piernas para obligarlo a rodearle la cintura y quedar así a su merced.

El espía pasea la yema de sus dedos por la piel descubierta de sus piernas y todo le tiembla, el toque es suave pero firme y los senderos arden. Clint sonríe cual Cheshire y se inclina más hacia el menor, sin dejar de tocarlo.

\- ¿Que sucede, conejito? -dice con voz grave, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del mutante- ¿Acaso no lo viste venir?

Pietro no tiene tiempo de replicarle al mayor por haberle robado SU frase. Los labios del agente nuevamente lo toman, moviendolos y jugando con su lengua en un mete y saca húmedo. Clint se aleja centímetros y vuelve arremeter, quitandole el aliento y haciéndole suspirar por la sensualidad que lograba irradiar sin ningún esfuerzo. La saliva se acumula en el interior de su boca y el espía juega, mordiendo y succionando.

Al final, el velocista se rinde ante el erotismo del mayor y corresponde con igualdad de ganas. Abriendo su boca para recibirlo y atrayendolo a su cuerpo. Sentirlo le alivia levemente y Pietro no puede evitar querer un poco mas, necesita descargar su cuerpo.

Clint sigue acariciando sus piernas inconscientemente, crea caminos con sus uñas y aprieta cuando el beso parece cortarle el aliento. Pietro también quiere ser poder de tocarlo, poder explorar su cuerpo así como el viejo se había apoderado de sus piernas _¿Porqué no?_ Se dice. Después de todo, Clint estaba tocándolo, por lo cual, Pietro también tenía el derecho de tocarlo a su antojo y como quisiera.

No perdiendo tiempo, Pietro aleja sus manos del cuello del arquero y las interna dentro de la playera azul. Pasea él también sus dedos por la piel contraria, tocando parcelas de piel que aún no ha visto pero que ya empieza a imaginarse, con sus pequeñas cicatrices y los músculos marcados. Oye a Clint suspirar rudo contra sus labios entre abiertos pero finge que no lo ha notado y hunde sus dedos en su estómago, allí donde la carne estaba firme y el calor parecía crecer en ondas. Las yemas de sus dedos arden y siguen un curso. Tocando las costillas, su pecho y las marcas en V de sus caderas. Puede sentir un hilo de vello bajo su ombligo, juega un poco allí y deja que sus dedos sigan vagando por el cuerpo del contrario sin atreverse a tocar sus pezones ¿Realmente le produciría placer el tocarlo allí?

El mayor abandona sus labios y arremete contra la piel sensible de su cuello, mordiendo y succionando logrando hacerle gemir con voz queda. Pietro sabe que los chupones y las marcas no iban a durar más haya de dos horas en su cuerpo, su rápido metabolismo eliminaría cualquier marca que Clint pudiera hacerle. _Aquello le alegraba ¿Verdad?_

Una de las manos del espía se pasea libre por sus costillas, acariciando y siguiendo un camino por su estómago tenso y finalizando en su entrepierna. El menor respinga sin poder evitarlo, la presión allí le sienta de maravilla y le crea mas tensión del que creyó. Barton aprieta ligeramente con la palma abierta su entrepierna y el cuerpo del chico se encorva.

\- _¡_ _Aaah!_ -gime gustoso, aferrándose al cuello del rubio.

Clint sonríe gatuno y mueve su mano, en una caricia lenta pero que avanza de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo y nuevamente haciendo presión. Sus dedos presionan dónde se encontraban los testículo del peliblanco, tanteando la zona y volviendo al principio; estimulando el sexo del joven mutante. Los gemidos de Pietro se ahogan bajo su piel y aquello le anima a seguir. Sus labios miman la mandíbula del niño y pasea la lengua dibujando su contorno. Da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, otro sobre su pómulo y finaliza con un casto beso sobre los labios.

Pietro mese nuevamente sus caderas contra la mano de Clint, queriendo buscar más placer y algún tipo de alivio. La habitación se vuelve calurosa y el ambiente pesado, obligandolo a dar bocanadas de oxígeno que el mayor aprovecha vilmente para meter su lengua en su garganta. El cuerpo le tiembla y Pietro se aferra a lo que tiene. Clint sigue estimulando su cuerpo, con caricias a su sexo y besos húmedos, ya sean en su propia boca o su piel expuesta. Rápidamente Clint corta su acción, deteniendo su mano y logrando sacarle una queja al platinado. Toma al menor de los antebrazos y lo alza solo un poco para poder darlo vuelta, colocándole boca abajo. El velocista resopla, aún con su mente nublada debido al éxtasis, y solo es capaz de reaccionar cuando el rubio desliza lentamente el cierre de su traje para poder ser capaz de quitárselo.

\- ¿Que se supone que haces, viejo? -gruñe Pietro, apoyándose sobre sus codos y girando su cabeza hacia atrás.

El arquero vuelve a sonreír petulante, pero no detiene su acción, tampoco contesta a la pregunta de Pietro. Solo se inclina hacia adelante y apoya la punta de su nariz sobre el omóplato del chico, sube por ella en una caricia inocente que termina en el hombro del mutante y besa la piel antes de clavar sus dientes. El peliblanco gime mudo, retorciéndose un poco para salirse de su agarre y vuelve a pegar su pecho a las sábanas cuando Clint le suelta totalmente y lame la herida que brilla al rojo vivo. Besa sobre la marca y vuelve a lamer, siguiendo un recorrido por su cuello y finaliza sobre el lóbulo de la oreja del niño.

El mayor toma de la prenda atrevida y comienzan a deslizarla por el cuerpo de Pietro hasta que es capaz de quitársela, alzo sus caderas y jugando un poco con su paciencia, teniendo al chico completamente desnudo en su cama.

Nuevamente se recuesta sobre el menor, pasea sus manos por su cuerpo y aprieta las caderas ajenas para indicarle a su amante que debía alzarlas. El trasera de Pietro se presiona contra la entrepierna de Clint, logrando así a que ambos gimieran por igual.

Inconscientemente, Pietro repitió la acción. Descubriendo como el placer recorría su cuerpo al sentir el calor del arquero detrás suyo, tocando y respirando con fuerza sobre su oreja. Necesitaban aliviarse cuanto antes o iba a volverse loco.

\- ¿Que sucede, conejito? -pregunta con cierta maldad divertida- ¿Ansioso por sentirme dentro de ti? -dice Clint, embistiendo aún con la ropa puesta- Apuesto a que estás deseando por que te folle de una vez ¿Verdad?

Pietro sonríe. Así como quien piensa una travesura.

\- Pienso que tardas demasiado, viejo ¿Acaso necesitas que te alcance el viagra?

El velocista no puede evitar reírse bajito ante su ocurrencia, dándose palmaditas mentales por ser tan genial y gracioso.

Claro que no dura demasiado su exaltación. Pues el desgraciado del espía de S.H.I.E.L.D interrumpe su festejo personal dándole una nalgada, que resuena en la habitación, para luego comenzar a lamer su espalda. Sus omóplatos, la columna y una pequeña mordida en su cadera derecha.

Pietro gime, por que no puede evitarlo y tampoco por que no quiere hacerlo.

Clint sigue lamiendo. Una nalga y luego la otra, chupa obsceno entre ellas y el menor tiembla. La lengua traviesa sigue su recorrido hasta los testículos y vuelve a subir. Ya para ese punto de la noche, Pietro es un manojo tembloroso que no puede hacer más que gemir de placer ante las atenciones que recibe su cuerpo.

De pronto, sus nalgas son separadas y un líquido frío le empapa. El velocista sabe lo que es y lo que sigue.

\- Maldito viejo verde... ¿Lo tenias todo preparado, verdad, pervertido? -reprocha Quicksilver.

Los dedos del mayor juegan con su entrada, tanteando la zona y comenzando a entrar con cuidado. Clint besa su nuca y recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor con otra sonrisa divertida.

\- Cómo si eso te molestase, _cariño -_ responde Clint, moviendo sus dedos lentamente para no generarle dolor.

Su cuerpo sensible, debido a las anteriores caricias del arquero, acepta más dócilmente el dedo, quien entra y sale de él fácilmente. El segundo dedo logra generarle una leve molestia, gruñe cual gato arisco y Clint vuelve a seducirlo. Pasea su mano libre por su pecho pálido, arrastra las uñas y se detiene en su pezón izquierdo. Pietro gime alto al sentir el inesperado placer, _entonces_ _es_ _verdad_ _._ Él agente pellizca y estira de su pezón con cierta agresividad, pero el menor ignora el escozor para poder suspirar. Clint finalmente mete un tercer dedo y Pietro se tensa sin poder evitarlo. Para hacerle olvidar la molestia o el dolor, Barton toma su miembro olvidado y lo masturba en un ritmo constante. Arriba y abajo, aprieta la base y acaricia suave la punta.

El dolor en su trasero es casi inexistente.

Los dedos se mueven lentos al principio, como si estuvieran tentando a su suerte. Se deslizan suave, se separan de a poco y vuelven a entrar en él. Los tres dedos se encorvan, acariciando su interior gentilmente y el dolor inicial se vuelve una molestia que Pietro puede soportar sin ningún cuidado.

Un gemido, más alto que cualquier otro que pudo haber dado esa noche, sale de su boca abierta al sentir el placer recorrerle sin tapujos. Estira hacia atrás la cabeza y sus piernas tiemblan del gusto.

\- Lo encontré... -susurra Clint sin detenerse, una larga sonrisa aparece entre sus mejillas sonrosadas- Pero aunque adore la idea de que te corras solo con mis dedos -dice, deteniendo la acción de acariciar la próstata del menor. Pietro se queja en alto y comienza a moverse, de atrás hacia adelante, para él mismo penetrarse con los dedos de Clint- Quiero que lo hagas conmigo dentro de tí.

El agente detiene al chico con firmeza, sosteniendo sus caderas con una mano, mientras retira sus dedos.

Toma nuevamente el lubricante, vierte el contenido sobre la entrada del velocista y en su miembro para facilitarlo todo. El chico suspira por el frío líquido en su cuerpo y vuelve a pegar su cuerpo al del otro hombre.

\- Vamos, viejo. Apresúrate -insiste el menor, animando a su amante.

Clint gruñe en aprobación y guía la punta de su miembro hacia la entrada de Pietro, entra con cuidado para no dañarle y exhala cuando está por completo en su interior. Las paredes internas del niño apresan su virilidad, ahogándolo con éxtasis. El placer recorre su cuerpo, desea poder moverse pero no quiere lastimar a su acompañante.

Acaricia nuevamente el cuerpo de Pietro. Besa su cuello, muerde sus hombros y bombea su miembro para hacerle olvidar cualquier molestia.

\- Muévete... Viejo pervertido -ordena Pietro cuando la invasión a su trasero ya no le causa tanto malestar.

Clint obedece gustoso.

Lento al principio. Un vaivén de prueba, apenas se mueve. Adelante y atrás, se mantiene quieto unos segundos, hundido hasta la base, y vuelve a repetir. Solo cuando Pietro parece más impaciente, moviéndose un poco e insultándolo por lo bajo con dientes apretados y ojos cerrados, es cuando Clint se deja llevar por completo, sale de él y vuelve a entrar con fuerza. El chico gime fuerte, aprieta las sábanas y recuesta su cabeza sobre la cama, con la boca abierta dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Las caderas el alto, entregándose al placer que el arquero le brinda.

Clint no se detiene, buscando nuevamente su próstata. La misma que había acariciado con sus dedos logrando que el niño se derritiese entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Aaah!... -grita Pietro, sollozando nuevos insultos hacia su persona.

 _Lo_ _encontré_ _._ Se felicita el mayor, quien se detiene por unos tres segundos y vuelve arremeter con la misma pasión que el principio. Presiona sus manos en las caderas del chico y comienza a bombear a destiempo. Lento, rápido. Sus embisten no tienen orden y Pietro se deja hacer, se entrega a las emociones de su nuevo amante sabiendo que lo llevara a un glorioso final.

Clint toma de los cabellos del velocista, acaricia levemente y sostiene con firmeza antes de alzar su cabeza. Pietro gruñe y maldice en un idioma que el rubio no entiende, pero sabe que ha sido otro bonito insulto, y voltea apenas su rostro para verle. Clint sonríe cómplice y besa castamente, apenas un roce. El chico no devuelve su sonrisa, pero si el beso.

Se besan una, dos, tres veces de manera casta antes de subir el volumen y besarse con verdaderas ganas. Con la misma pasión que los devora y envuelve.

El final esta cerca, ambos lo saben y no hacen nada por evitarlo.

Pietro gime y suspira, grita el nombre de Clint y finalmente se corre contra las sabanas. El placer le hace temblar el cuerpo completo, obligandolo a aferrarse a las sabanas violetas. Suda a horrores y tiene saliva que no es suya corriendo por su barbilla. Internamente agradece que su hermana estuviera en el cine con Visión, de lo contrario ella hubiese podido sentir todas las emociones que generaba el sexo y con lo curiosa que ella era, no dudaba en que hubiese hurgando en su cabeza para descubrir que se acostó con Clint.

El arquero no dura demasiado. Tres estocadas mas y termina en su interior, llenándolo. Gruñe fuerte contra el hueco en su cuello y muerde por ultima vez.

Se quedan en aquella posición unos cortos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aliento hasta que Barton se retira lentamente. Mira fijamente al chico y se quita de su lado para acomodar sus ropas.

 _Maldito viejo_ , piensa Pietro al notar que su acompañante nunca llego a quitarse la ropa y el que fuera él el único desnudo no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Mira al mayor con el ceño fruncido y un puchero que se le torna adorable al espía, quien sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Se inclina hacia adelante y besa nuevamente a Pietro, a pesar de que este apenas contesta. Toma de su barbilla húmeda y le aleja un poco, los ojos del niño están brillantes y sus mejillas rojas. _Adorable._

 _-_ Iré por nuestra cena -dice Clint, besando castamente- Ni se te ocurra irte.

Pietro asiente, conforme y sonríe en son de juego.

\- Lo que digas, viejo -responde e iniciando un nuevo beso- Pero para la próxima, te quitaras la ropa -advierte.

\- Como ordenes, conejito -acepta, besandose de nuevo- Y la próxima vez, te atare a la cama.

Pietro eleva una ceja, sorprendido por lo dicho. Su cuerpo tiembla en anticipación. Quiere decir algo, lo que fuera para que el rubio se no quedara con la ultima palabra. Pero Clint solo sonríe, mostrando sus dientes, y se retira de la habitación rumbo a la cocina del campus. Aquello lo hace gruñir. Clint lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca.

Se acuesta en la cama y cubre su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas. Su estomago ruge, y Pietro también. Al ser un mutante, requiere de una buena alimentación y el haberse acostado con el espía había agotado todas sus energías. Lo mas probable era que Clint no llegase pronto con su comida, era un poco lento el idiota, por lo cual, iba aprovechar su tiempo en un rápido baño.

El peliblanco, al final, sale de las sabanas encontrándose con el "traje de Conejo" tirado en el suelo. Lleva una mano hacia su cabeza y retira las largas orejas negras de broche, se había olvidado de ellas.

Sonríe sin darse cuenta. Después de todo, Clint lo había ideado desde un principio. _Viejo pervertido._

¿Por cuanto tiempo lo habría planeado, el llevarlo a su cama?

Si tan solo supiera de que él lo hubiese hecho sin la apuesta con Natasha...

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso es todo.

 **¿Pastel y helado?**

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
